She Has His Heart
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: After a huge fight with Beck Jade has a heart attack.  The doctors say she won't survive but Beck is determined not to lose her
1. Broken Heart

I don't own Victorious

* * *

Beck felt horrible. He and Jade just had a really big fight and she stormed out with tears in her eyes. He never meant to upset her. He was just trying to do what he thought was right. He would have to talk with her tomorrow. He knew he could resolve this issue but he knew Jade. Jade needed time to calm down. He would apologize tomorrow and explain he wasn't laughing at her. He just wished that he could talk to her now and get it resolved. But he knew that would be an effort in failure.  
As Jade reached for a cup of coffee she felt a sharp pain in her left arm.  
_What does it matter, _she thought, _our relationship is dying anyway. Maybe a little time away from each other would do him some good... make him realize how much he loves me. _The pain was radiating and she felt tears sting her eyes. She struggled to breathe as her heart pumped faster and faster. It was getting harder to breathe. It was as if someone turned off all the oxygen and she passed out.  
Cat came over a few hours later. She and Jade had a project to work on and they had agreed to meet at 6. Cat was out so she didn't know what had happened. She knocked on the door and nobody answered. She had the key. Jade had given her one so she let herself into the house and went to pour herself a cup of lemonade. She felt her blood run cold when she saw Jade lying on the floor practically dead a broken mug around her and hot coffee spilled on the ground. Cat's mom was a doctor so she knew to feel for a pulse. She found one but it was weak and thready barely pulsing beneath Cat's fingers. She knew she had to stay calm. She picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"I need an ambulance at 901 West 432 Street," she said, "My friend I believe had a heart attack. I just got here. She's lying nearly dead. Please get here as quick as you can."  
Beck looked at his watch. It was 7:45 PM. He so wanted to call Jade but he knew he shouldn't. Just then his phone rang. It was Cat.

"Beck," Cat said, "You have to get down to Hollywood General. Jade had a heart attack"

"JADE HAD A WHAT," he exclaimed, "HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPENED?"

"I don't know," Cat said, "The doctor is still doing some tests but she is in VERY bad shape. I came into the house and saw her lying nearly dead in the kitchen with a broken mug and hot coffee spilled on her chest"

"CAT, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE," he said.  
He was getting frantic. His Jade was at death's door. He didn't know what happened. He didn't know how bad it was but the last time he saw her they had a fight. What if that was the last time he ever saw her? What if he never had another chance to tell her how much she meant to him and how much he loved her. He felt so helpless and scared. His girl was the only thing that mattered to him. Now she was dying. He groaned as an officer pulled him over. It was Tori Vega's father.

"Beck," he said, "You were doing 60 in a 20 MPH lane. Do you have an explanation"

"JADE HAD A HEART ATTACK," Beck screamed, "I NEED TO GET DOWN TO HOLLYWOOD GENERAL"  
Officer Vega's eyes softened. If Tori had a heart attack he would probably be doing the same thing. Same as if it were Trina. Same as if it were his wife Trisha.

"Come on," he said, "I'll give you an escort to HG," Billy Vega said.  
Beck gratefully climbed into the front seat of the car.

"Normally," Officer Vega said, "I would have to give you a ticket."

"Fine," Beck said.  
At this point he really didn't care about the ticket. He could care less. Jade's well being was on the line... no her very life was on the line.

"I'm not going to," Officer Vega said, "Here we are.  
Beck ran into the hospital.

"Jade West?"  
The clerk looked up her name.

"Take a seat sir. The doctor is running tests. He'll be with you as soon as he can be"

"Can you tell me how she is?"

"Sir I wish I could but I really don't know"  
Beck thanked the lady and took a seat next to Cat. They sat there in silence. Cat squeezed Beck's hand in comfort. After what seemed like **forever **the doctor came out.

"Mr. Oliver?"

"Yes," Beck said, "I'm Beck Oliver"

"Please come with me," the doctor said

"Can I come too," Cat asked

"That's up to Mr. Oliver," the doctor said.

"WHAT'S-"

"Sure she can come"  
Beck couldn't deal with Cat's catch phrase, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN".  
Besides having Cat there would be a comfort to him. Once they got into the doctor's office the doctor invited them to take a seat.

"Your girlfriend," he addressed Beck, "had a heart attack. It was caused by a condition she had since childhood. It was apparently agitated from stress and lack of coffee. I need to warn you her heart is shot. We can keep her going without a new heart for a little while but without a heart transplant soon there is nothing we can do"


	2. No  I want her to live

I own Jessie but she's based on a friend of mine. Jessie may seem insensitive at this point but she's not. She will redeam herself later. I'm going to have to kill off one of the characters. Jade or Beck is NOT an option. Vote for which character should be killed off. I added in one crossover so far and will add in several more. If you can guess which crossover this is I will donate 5 hours to your fav charairty

* * *

**Beck's point of view**

I felt a cold chill run up my spine when the doctor spoke. Jade wasn't just a little sick. She was dying. She was in real trouble. If I hadn't laughed at her, if I had just let the argument go or let the issue drop she wouldn't have been in this condition. Damn how could I be so stupid. My Jade might not survive now and it's all my fault. I knew she had a problem but I didn't know how serious it was.

"Can I see her," I asked

"She's in the ICU right now," the doctor replied, "and not strong enough for visitors. Her pulmonary system is very compressed right now. I'm sorry."  
He's sorry. My girlfriend is dying and he's sorry? I don't want sorry. I want Jade to be better. I want to go back in time and resolve this problem. I want... I need to do something but before I do anything I need to calm down. I needed to be strong for Jade.

"Is she awake?"  
The Doctor shook his head.

"I'll let you know the minute anything changes."

"Thank you," I said, "Cat can you wait here a minute. I have to go make a phone call"

"KK," Cat said  
I called my cousin Jessie. She's a therapist and she's always been a good person to talk with. She's a good friend too. I explained the situation.

"Well," she said, "You have to decide what you want to do"

"What I want to do?"

"You know," she said, "Do you want to burry her or..."

"JESSIE," I yelled, "What sort of thing is that to say. I need something comforting now. I don't need what you're saying"  
She sighed.

"I'm sorry Beck," she said, "I don't know what to tell you. From what you said it doesn't look good and I don't want you getting your hopes up to have the crashing back down. You're my cousin. I love you and you need to be prepared for what is likely going to happen. Do you want to have her buried or-"

"No," I said firmly, "I want her to live"  
I hung up fuming. I can't believe my cousin. She had never spoken that insensitive before. I would not accept the fact that Jade was going to die. I went to the doctor.

"Is there anything that can be done for her," I asked

"Well she's on the transplant list," the doctor said, "But it could be a long time before a heart is available. Right now she's going to need a blood transfusion. Since we don't have anyone who matches, family members and the like we could use plasma-"

"Can you test me to see if I'm a match"

"A blood match?"

"Yes," I said, "and a heart match... so if anything were to happen to me she could get my heart"  
A plan was forming in my mind. If I was the right match I could give her my heart and go on a heart/lung machine until a new heart is found for me.

"Young man it's admirable how much you love your girlfriend but I want to make sure of something. Are you planning for something to happen to you if your heart matches."

"No but... I did have an idea. I could give her my heart and go on a heart/lung machine if I am a match until a new heart becomes available to me."  
The Doctor nodded.

"We're miles away from her even being viable for a transplant," he said, "and what you're suggesting is not easy. You would have to be registered as a heart patient here."

"I'm willing to do that," I said, "but why would I have to be registered?"

"It's the only way that you can get on the transplant list and this has to be done secretly. I could get in a heap of trouble if it wasn't done secretly"

"For saving Jade!"

"No," the doctor replied, "for getting rid of a healthy heart in a healthy body and transplanting it into an unhealthy body. Normally we wait for cadavers. Anyway let me run some tests on you. Maybe you won't even be a match and we'll have nothing more to worry about"  
I couldn't believe how callous my girlfriend's doctor was being. He was basically saying he hoped I won't be a match. If she is Jade would be able to get her heart much more quickly. It was the perfect solution.

"I'm just wondering," I said, "how long would it take for me to get a heart?"

"I would make sure you're at the top of the list," he said, "But it would still be likely to take a very long time. It would be... well we're getting ahead of ourselves here. First we need to run the tests"

**The Doctor's Point of View**

I'm sure most of you are probably thinking that I'm insane. I don't blame you. **I** even think I'm insane going along with this. Why am I doing it then? I have a child who is desperately ill. She needs a transplant and it's going to be very hard for her to get it since her type is so rare. I don't even match hers and I would gladly give up my life so that she can live. So I can feel how this young man is feeling. I hoped that it wouldn't be an issue. I couldn't think of the consequences that would happen if things went wrong. My head was hurting just to think about it. Beck's blood type matched. I also administered a biopsy where we took a small part of his heart and analyzed it with hers. We wouldn't get the test results back for 2 weeks. It didn't matter. Ms. West was months away from being viable for a new heart. If she went under the knife right now she'd die in minutes. If she was exposed to any sort of infection right now she would die in minutes. That's why she was in isolation right now. I said a prayer for his heart not to be a match. I said a prayer for his heart **to **be a match. I didn't know what I wanted.

Katherine, my wife came to pick me up. She was very excited. She is pregnant again. Marilyn is going to have a little brother. We found out a week ago we were having a boy.

"David," she asked, "What do you think about mother's feelings"

"Well," I said, "I think that mother's have them"

She rolled her eyes but laughed.

"Why are things so complicated," she asked me.

"Well," I said, "I don't think they are. I think things are only complicated at certain times and then most of the times it's pretty simple."

Yes I know that's a crazy way to think, especially for someone who knows as much as I do but that's what my father taught me growing up and that's what I come to think. That answer seemed to satisfy my wife.

"I want Marilyn to get better," she told me.  
I squeezed her hand. I wanted the same thing.

"I was thinking," I said, "Why don't we name this new baby Douglas?"  
Katherine smiled.

"Douglas," she tested it out, "I like it. I like it very much. How did you think of it?"

"Well it's one of Marilyn's favorite names," I said, "Her favorite boy's name anyway."  
Katherine threw a look at me.

"She's going to get better," she said, "Don't even think about suggesting that she won't"

"I didn't suggest that she won't. I never **would **suggest that she won't get better. She'll get better."  
Katherine threw a pleading look at me.

"Can we stop by her room and see her," she asked.

"Of course," I said  
Marilyn was only 4 1/2 but she had an older soul. She always kept a smile on her face no matter how sick she felt. She was the one who would never be frightened. Even when she had a bad day she would smile and laugh through it. She was youthful and mature at that same time.


	3. From Great to Bad in 2 seconds

Tori was very excited. She just found out her favorite show was coming to Hollywood. She also found out that her Uncle "Literal" and her Aunt and 7 cousins would be coming down to Hollywood within a few weeks. All seven of her cousins were adopted. She was very close to them and yet she hadn't seen the babies (who were now 2 weeks old) yet and she hadn't seen the other kids in a long time.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Cat. Cat looked really upset.

"Cat," she asked, "What's going on? You seem upset"

Cat looked up.

"It's Jade," she said, "she had a heart attack"

"What do you mean she had a heart attack. She's sixteen. How the hell can a sixteen year old have a heart attack?"

"Her heart stopped beating-"

"Yes I know what a heart attack is," Tori said patiently, "but how did **Jade **get a heart attack. It doesn't make sense"

"Jade was born with a heart condition," Cat said, "but it was minor. This was apparently her second heart attack."

"When was her first?"

Cat looked down.

"Cat," Tori said in a slightly more firm voice, "When was her first heart attack"

"It was the day you kissed Beck during the improv scene."

Tori felt like she was going to throw up. She didn't like Jade at that point. They had since become friends. But she felt like she was a killer.

"How bad was it," Tori asked.

"Lets put it this way. She needs a heart transplant."

_She needs a **heart transplant! **It was THAT SERIOUS! GOD if I had never kissed Beck that day..._

Tori knew she had to go see Jade. She brought up the idea to Cat. Cat shook her head.

"She's in isolation," Cat explained, "Too many germs"

"I feel like this is my fault," Tori said, "If she had been stronger maybe-"

"FOR GOD SAKES TORI DON'T DO THIS TO YOURSELF. YOU NEED TO GIVE YOURSELF A BREAK," Cat scolded

Tori nodded but she was still upset. Jade was in serious trouble. Her life was at stake. Jade was very likely to die. Cat stayed for a little while and then they had to part ways. Cat had to go back to the hospital to keep Beck company. Tori had a date with a new guy from Hollywood Arts named Andre Harris. She liked him. She liked him a lot. He seemed to like her too. There was something special about him. She couldn't place her finger on exactly what it was but there was something about him that screamed unique. She had a few hours before the date so she went to the mall to pick up something for Jade. She found the perfect gift in the bookstore. It was a book.

The book was called **HOW TO MAKE YOUR MAN DO WHAT YOU WANT AND THINK IT'S HIS IDEA. **She laughed sadly. Jade would love it.

Tori could remember when she and Jade first became friends. Jade had been going through a difficult time through no fault of her own. Beck was going to a summer training program. Tori confronted him about why he was going.

_"I don't want to go," Beck said, "I have to"_

_"Your family would-"_

_"That's what I told Jade," Beck said, "I got a letter saying it's mandatory for me to go. I DON'T HAVE AN OPTION"_

_ Tori flushed embarrassed. She didn't know that._

_"I'm counting on you," Beck said, "To take care of Jade for me while I'm gone. I'll be gone for the whole summer. Jade's going to need a friend and someone to keep her in control of herself."_

_ "Have you **met **Jade," Tori asked, "That girl can be very stubborn"_

_"Yes I know that," Beck said, "Which is why I need you to take care of her. She can be dangerous when she's emotional. I LOVE her but she can be extremely out of control sometimes. Please Tori, do this for me."_

_"Fine," she agreed, "How do I handle it if she loses control."_

_"Just say the word BLOODBATH. It makes her laugh every time"_

_ "Ew," Tori said, "That's so gross"_

_"No. There's a story to that. We were watching the movie and she didn't know this but Robbie was hiding behind the couch and tried to scare her but she growled at him and scared him instead"_

_"Oh... and it's funny that she scared Robbie"_

_"Yeah because he dropped Rex and Rex farted"_

_"Okay how does a puppet fart"_

_"Well I'm sure Robbie did the sound effects," Beck said_


	4. Depression

Jade lay in the hospital sleeping. This heart attack had taken a lot out of her. Her oxygen level was low and she was on machine after machine after machine. One was monitoring her oxygen level. One was monitoring this. One was monitoring that. One was an IV to get medicine into her quickly. She needed shots and she needed medications that made her sick as a dog. She was so depressed. The doctors told her she was going to need a heart transplant. Maybe she would get the heart of someone who actually has a heart this time.

* * *

I know it's short but I wanted to add a little blurb on how it was affecting Jade


End file.
